Research
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: What happens when the characters from Mortal Instruments, Twilight, and Harry Potter get locked up together in a research facility. Friends and enemies reunite. Can the groups set aside their differences and work together in the name of freedom and survival.


A/N: I know I've got a ton of stories going but this one came up so I'll give it a try. It's my first attempt at a crossover. It will have mostly Mortal Instruments but Twilight and Harry Potter as well. Tell me what you think. This chapter is short but if I continue they will get longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series' in this fanfic.

Chapter One.

**CLARY'S POV**

Clary woke up feeling the restraints release her body. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room. It was a small white room with hospital equipment and a lot of cameras. She couldn't remember how she got there, she only remembered waking up to find creepy doctor looking people studying her. They never spoke directly to her, just about her. When she tried to fight back they drugged her. Through the tiny window in the door she could see flashing lights and the muffled sound of an alarm going off along with voices.

Clary Slid off of the bed happy that she was still wearing her own clothes that made the situation at least a little less creepy. She walked to the door and peered out the small window into a hallway. She could see other rooms with doors wide open and people moving through the hallways. She decided she couldn't stay in the room any longer. She took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped into the chaos. She stood there for a moment only to be slammed into by a boy at least three times her size. She let out a startled yelp.

The boy helped her back to her feet about the same time as more people joined him. They were all pale and startling beautiful. They had gold eyes it made her miss Jace even more. It was obvious they weren't human.

"What are you?" She blurted out then covered her mouth.

"Sorry." Clary apologized blushing.

"Human." Answered the one that knocked her down.

She placed her hands on her hips and looked at them closer hoping for the answer to her question.

"Are you human?" One of them asked moving closer.

"Not exactly." She said

"Were not exactly human either." A dark haired girl said.

"Alice!" A beautiful blonde girl said her tone very disapproving.

"Vampires." Clary decided her Shadowhunter instincts kicking in. She backed away slowly.

"I have to go find my friends, I think they were brought here." Clary mumbled and continued backing away.

"Wait, you're a Shadowhunter right?" The one that seemed to be the leader asked

Clary let out a startled gasp and backed away faster.

"Maybe we can help you. I'm Dr. Cullen and this is my family." The man introduced.

"What kind of Warlock can't do magic without a wand?" Magnus demanded following a blonde boy.

"I told you I'm a wizard!" The blonde boy snapped turning to glare at Magnus.

"Tsk Tsk Draco I thought we could be friends." Magnus said grinning like a cat.

"Thank the Angel! Magnus!" Clary called

"Oh hey Clary." Magnus said walking over.

"Have you seen the others?" Clary asked moving closer to Magnus and away from the vampires.

"Not yet but I'm sure their here." Magnus answered.

"I did find a lame excuse for a Warlock." Magnus added.

"Wizard!" Draco snapped again, stomping over.

Magnus reached into the swarm of people pulling another person from the rushing group.

"Raphael." Magnus said.

"Magnus Bane." Raphael nodded stepping next to him.

"Do you know where we are?" Clary asked turning back to Dr. Cullen.

"No I'm afraid not." He answered.

"It's a research facility." Draco answered.

"Malfoy." A dark haired boy said walking up.

"Potter. Tell him we are wizards." Draco said pointing to Magnus.

"It's not polite to point." Magnus said

"Maybe we should look around and find our missing friends." Clary suggested.

The group made their way through the hallways hoping to find their friends and families. Clary stopped suddenly making Draco bump into her.

"What are you doing!" He snapped

"Magnus! Is that my brother?!" Clary asked

"Looks like it." Magnus answered.

"That's good isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Not when he's evil." Clary said.

"Just walk past him." Magnus said.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jonathan demanded making rude gestures at the camera.

The group slipped past behind him as he continued his rant.

"Bring it mutt!" The group heard.

"Jacob!" Bella called out rushing towards Jacob who was locked in battle with a seemingly human boy.

"Jace! Stop it!" Clary said grabbing Jace and pulling him away from the fight.

"Clary." Jace breathed wrapping his arms around her he looked over her shoulder.

"Vampires." Jace said watching the Cullens.

"Wizards." Harry put in.

"ATTENTION ALL BEINGS PLEASE FOLLOW THE SIGNS AND REPORT TO THE CAFETERIA." A voice boomed out through circular speakers in the ceiling.

"Maybe we can find everyone there." Harry said pointing out a sign. The group followed the surging crowd down the hallways and through double doors.

"THOSE UNDER THE CLAVE REPORT TO THE LEFT"

"WIZARDS AND WITCHES TO THE CENTER."

"VAMPIRES AND SHAPESHIFTERS TO THE RIGHT"

A tall man stood with a Megaphone giving the directions over and over as people moved to their designated areas.


End file.
